


Switched

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Angst, Dadcliffe (just a hint), F/M, Gets kind of dark, Hiatus fic, Kidnapping, LMD, Mad Science, Team is family, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr Prompt:  AIM is tired of waiting and makes their move to claim Fitzsimmons for their own.  What they want from them going beyond their brilliant minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you've gotten this request.. but how about Fitz being tricked by an evil LMD jemma? And he "goes the distance" with her and all. And real Jemma is made to watch as he falls further in love with LMD jemma, does "stuff" with her... and basically psychological torture as LMD jemma toys with him and eventually breaks his heart. Something along those lines? Haha I'm evil oops...
> 
> Oh my goodness Anon, that is quite the prompt. Couldn’t take it….all the way…you wanted me to take it but fair warning. This one got dark and deals with some Mature themes. You have been warned. And Anon I apologize if it’s not quite what you wanted.

Fitz could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks as he ran and his heart threatened to pound right out of his chest. His vision had tunneled, reduced to what was in his immediate line of sight as he shoved nameless agents out of the way, desperate to get inside the hotel. 

Jemma had been testifying at the seeminly the never ending hearings on Inhumans and Hive. That day the Watchdogs had stormed the chambers taking everyone inside hostage. Fitz had been in his lab at Doctor Radcliffe’s when Aida had informed him of the attack. The next few hours a blur as he called Shield, begging, threatening, and demanding updates as he raced to the location. 

By the time he arrived it was over; Coulson, May, and Mack leading a team in and easily dispatching the small group. The hostages were scattered outside the hotel and inside its lobby paramedics checking them out to ensure there was no ill effects from the gas used to knock everyone out and storm the room. 

He shoved another no name agent out of the way before he finally saw a familiar face towering over the crowd. Mack. The Mechanic turned Inhuman ally talking with someone Fitz couldn’t be bothered to acquaint himself with right now. “Where is she? Is she okay?” Fitz cried as he clutched to Mack’s arm the tears of fear and frustration still coming. Frustration that he hadn’t been allowed to come with her for the hearing and that he had failed to protect her once more. 

Mack immediately dismissed the agent he was talking too and placed a comforting hand on Fitz’s shoulder. “Easy Turbo, she’s just fine. May is with her in a private office…”

“Show me!” Fitz demanded tugging him towards the building. 

Mack followed knowing that unless he did Fitz would be liable to tear apart the place apart looking for her. “They used dendrotoxin gas,” Mack explained “and were far more concerned with the government big wigs they had in their possession. I don’t think they even approached her.” 

That gave Fitz little comfort, targeted or no Jemma had been in danger and he couldn’t allow himself to even think about what they would have done if they knew who she was. Her skills, to Shield, to Daisy, to Radcliffe, and to him. What he wouldn’t do to keep her safe. 

The lobby of the hotel was even busier that outside, the more high profile victims being kept there out of the public's prying eyes. Mack indicated a room in the corner, Coulson standing in front of the door talking animatedly into his phone. Only able to give Fitz a nod of acknowledgement and got out of the way. 

Fitz threw the door open and couldn’t contain the cry of relief he let out seeing her sitting on a sofa. She was wrapped in a blanket and was holding a cup of tea. May seated right next to her poised and ready to strike and any unwanted visitors.. 

“Fitz!” she cried seeing him, dropping the tea and blankets and running into his arms. 

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tight as he could and burying his face in his hair. His frazzled brain barely registering that she must have changed her shampoo missing the soothing smell of lavender and chamomile. “It’s okay,” he said rubbing his hands up and down her back. “You’re safe.” 

She just pulled him tighter and looked up at him with watery eyes, “Please, take me home Fitz.” 

Fitz kissed the top of her head and looked to May for permission. May nodded, “We’ll call if we need anything else. If you need a ride, Mack or myself can take you home.” She was gentle with her former agents, wishing that them getting out of Shield had meant the end of the danger. 

“Doctor Radcliffe lent me a car,” Fitz said “though I might need some help explaining more than a few ran red lights and speeding violations.” 

Coulson chose that moment to open the door, peering in anxiously. “Go out the back, the press has arrived as has the Director. I’ll hold him off and come get statements from you personally tomorrow.” 

Fitz growled pulled Jemma tighter to him. The new Director had been less than pleased when they had gone to work the Doctor Radcliffe. He had fought to keep them there, unwilling to give up their talents or expertise. Ever since, he had been trying for an excuse to bring them back in for their ‘protection’. Their protection was the farthest thing from the Director’s mind, everyone knowing it was a ploy to get them working for Shield again.

“Out the back,” Coulson said again waiving them out the door. Fitz needing no more motivation as he ushered Jemma out the door. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jemma Simmons screamed, bit, kick, and generally fought for every inch as her captors drug her down the hall of a facility. One minute she had been waiting for her to turn to testify again and the next awoken as they were hauling her out of a van into dragging her into the ominous looking building. 

Her handlers wore what looked like hazmat suits and hadn’t so much as said a single word outside of a few grunts when her kicks successfully hit home. 

“Let me go!” she screamed again as they drug her into a room, her struggles increasing when she saw a metal chair in the center with thick leather restraints. “No!” She tried again going limp trying to get them to drop her, that like her other efforts unsuccessful as they manhandled her into the chair. 

They set the restraints and disappeared. A well-dressed man with dark hair emerging from the shadows once she was secured. His eyes were dark, cold, and sent shivers up her spine as he studied her intently. “Good afternoon, Doctor Simmons. How good of you to join us this afternoon,” he sneered down at her. “You are just as lovely as the reports say.” 

Jemma hissed back at him throwing up her free legs hoping to catch him but he was just out of her reach. “Who are you and what do you want?” she spat tugging at the restraints. “Because I won’t help you!”

He chuckled and moved in, his hand caressing her cheek almost possessively while forcefully holding her in place. Jemma let out a cry and tried to jerk away. “My name is Andrew Forson and we here at AIM have had our eye on your for quite a time, my Dear Jemma. As for what we want, well I have you and for now I have everything we need from you…”

Jemma’s eyes shot open at the cryptic statement. “Leave Fitz alone!” she cried putting the pieces together, for some reason the name ringing a bell within the depths of her panicked mind.

The hand retreated and he pulled up a chair next to her, “You are a clever one,” he said proudly. “You would have to be for Holden to even talk to you let alone work in his labs with him. He is quite particular about who he works with. Then there is Doctor Fitz, why Radcliffe thinks of him as the son he never had…he must be quite impressive for that level of adoration.”

“I swear if you so much as lay a hand on him I will kill you,” Jemma said pulling at the restraints again. 

Forson chuckled pressing few buttons on his watch, one that looked eerily like one of Fitz’s prototypes, a screen that filled the entire wall suddenly coming to life. Jemma let out a strangled gasp as she recognized her own bedroom looking back at her. 

The camera was jerky its holder was moving around the room, opening cabinets and drawers as if looking for something. She and Fitz didn’t keep any of their sensitive research at home let alone in their bedroom and all she could do was hope that Fitz wasn’t home…that he had realized she was gone and he was out looking for her. 

Jemma felt her stomach turn as they found where she kept her special lingerie, the turn coming dangerously close to get getting sick as they pulled her pieces out one by one to study them. “You’re a pervert,” she snapped loathing the way Forson looked at the items far too appreciatively. 

“Doctor Fitz is a lucky man,” he said pressing his watch again. “The black one will do.” 

The operator obeyed pulling what Jemma considered her most risqué piece, one she had been too embarrassed to wear for him yet. “Get out of my house!” Jemma tried again. 

Forson just fixed her with a wicked smile, “Get ready, he should be home shortly and I don’t want him to see it coming.”

“No!” Jemma cried now the tears of frustration forming. “Please! I’ll do anything! Don’t kill him! Please”

Her tormentor seemed to revel in her pain and fear. “Oh, don’t worry Jemma, your sweet Leo is far too valuable to kill…yet.” 

Jemma screamed and flailed again about to scream a stream of obscenities at the man that would have made Hunter proud when the image on the screen shifted. The curse turning into an agonized cry, her own face was looking back at her from her vanity mirror. Double there was a double of her in her house! Her double had put on the lingerie and was now working on applying makeup. Dark eyes and ruby red lips to start. 

“Remarkable isn’t she?” Forson said Jemma feeling increasingly violated at the way his eyes roamed over her doubles body, the bits of lace barely covering anything. “She took us months to get right and another two to get our hands on the brain scans that Hydra had on you from your undercover stint there.” 

“I don’t understand,” Jemma cried.

Forson finally tore his eyes away from the screen to look at Jemma. “We here at AIM want to take the world back and advance humanity. To do that we need to best minds. Yourself and Doctor Fitz are the epitome of that, more so the two of you together….can you imagine the type of progeny you two will produce.” As he spoke, his closed in again his hand slipping to her stomach and caressing it lightly. Silent tears streaming down her face. “We watched and waited hoping you would conceive naturally and we could move in then,” he said “but we have lost our patience. Your little decoy there is going to collect some…materials…from your Dear Fitz. I am quite sure he will enjoy himself and not be harmed. She will then return here and we will proceed to inseminate you here with his materials and a few of our own special concoctions.”

“No!” Jemma screamed unable to contain the sobs that were tearing from her throat. The disgusting hand leaving her stomach and moving back to her face. 

“Yes,” He said firmly. “You should be honored Jemma, you are going to give us the next step in Human evolution and the genius of the child you two will produce…why it gives me butterflies just thinking about it.”

“No!” she tried again.

He ignored her and continued, “And once we have not only his Beloved but his child under our control just what do you think Doctor Fitz will do for us? What would he do Jemma? Would he program an entire contingent of those decoys there? I’m counting on it. Some will take key positions while others will eliminate threats to our cause.” Her composure was broken and she couldn’t bring herself to answer. “There is my answer right there,” he purred putting his lips right against her ear making her shiver in revulsion. “And do you know who we are going to take out first? We are going to take Shield and those freaks that they insist on protecting.” 

“Jemma!”

Jemma’s head shot up at the voice she had been longing to hear just not where she wanted it. It had come from the screen, and she knew Fitz was calling up from downstairs. “NO!”

“Jemma,” Fitz called again, “I have dinner.” 

Forson spoke into his watch “Call him up, complete your mission.” He ordered before turning his attention to Jemma, “Enjoy the show.”

“Put it on the table,” Jemma heard her own voice call down and she was sure she was going to pass out from her sobs. Part of her wished she could. She had never felt so violated in her entire life and what they were about to do to Fitz was almost too much for her to handle. “Can you come up here for a moment, I need a hand with something.” 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fitz did as he was told, sending a quick message to Doctor Radcliffe that they had made it home safely and wouldn’t be in tomorrow. Fitz just needing to take the next few hours to be with her and make sure she was safe and had suffered no ill effects from the attack. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but something was off.

He climbed the stairs and was surprised to find their bedroom door closed, “Jemma? Are you alright?”

“Come in and find out?” A playful voice countered from behind the door. 

Fitz narrowed his eyes and felt himself go completely light headed as he opened the door. Finding Jemma sprawled on the bed in something he’d never in his life thought she would wear. Her makeup was darker and more sultry than he’d ever seen it. He almost didn’t recognize her.

“Jem,” was all he was able to get out every other word in the English language decidedly failing him in that moment as he found himself frozen to the spot. This was one of the last things he’d expected after the events of the day. 

Jemma giggled crawling across the bed and practically sauntering up to him. She pressed herself against him and her hands greedily roaming his body. “I needed to properly thank you for being my hero today,” she purred. He didn’t get a chance to get anything out as she shifted and pushed him against the wall using his shirt to pull him doing into a deep kiss, her lips working heatedly over his and her fingers shifting to his buttons, prepared to tear his shirt off.

Only she didn’t get far, a terrified squeak came from her mouth as Fitz moved, a savage growl erupting from his throat as he spun her, his arms breaking her hold on his shirt and twisting. Grabbing hers and pinning them behind her as he shoved her harshly into the wall. 

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with Jemma?” He growled his anger clearly evident. 

“Fitz?” Jemma cried, tears welling in her eyes as she struggled to get away. “Stop, you’re hurting me!”

Fitz growled again and pressed harder. “Where is she?!” he demanded. “Because so help me you will tell me now or I swear I will make you suffer.” 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jemma couldn’t help but smile in relief at the scene playing out before her. Her dear sweet Fitz had seen right through it. Behind her, Forson was throwing bits and pieces of lab equipment around in his fury. Before stomping over and pushing the controls on his watch again, the double speaking only this time Forson’s voice came out of her mouth. 

“Very clever, Doctor Fitz. What gave it away?” 

Fitz looked shocked as he threw the decoy away and pulled and his hands moved to his own watch. Jemma knew he was about to deploy an EMP to neutralize what he saw as a threat. “Do that Doctor Fitz and you never see your Jemma again,” Forson snapped. Fitz froze but didn’t remove his fingers from the trigger. “Now tell me what gave her away? We took great pains to make sure she was a perfect replica.”

“Where do want me to start?” Fitz all but snarled. “The scent, her reactions to today, asking me to go get dinner, leave her after what happened, the fact her hands aren’t freezing…but what really did it? The kiss. Whatever that is could never hope to replicate the feeling I get when I kiss her. Now where is she!?”

Jemma couldn’t help but be touched by the statement. Forson looking an odd mix of stunned and annoyed. He finally got his bearings and Jemma knew exactly where this was going to go next. “She’s here with me as my guest.”

“If you’ve hurt her,” Fitz interrupted.

Forson rolled his eyes, these two really were made for each other. “She is fine, for now.”

Fitz bristled at the statement but remained silent. “You will allow my associate to escort you to our facility without issue and once you are here we can discuss the terms of Doctors Simmons continued safety. Fail to come and well, maybe I’ll personally contribute to the project we have in mind for her.”

Jemma let out a cry of fear and disgust that must have carried over the line, Fitz’s eyes went wide with panic hearing her distress. “Jemma? Don’t you hurt her, I’ll do anything you want just don’t hurt her!” he insisted, unknowingly almost mirroring her own plea from earlier. 

Forson looked pleased and wondered how these two ever lasted in Shield when they were so easily manipulated by one another. “My associate will bring you but I assure you Doctor Fitz she and therefore I will be watching your every move. You so much at put one toe out of line Jemma will suffer. Now anything you have that has a tracker on it…remove it now.” 

“I understand,” Fitz added meekly taking his finger off the trigger and throwing his watch on the floor. Holding up his hands in surrender, “Just please have that thing put something on.”

“Get her some clothes and then put your hands behind back,” Forson ordered. Fitz disappeared into their closet before returning quickly with a pair of her jeans and a sweater. Jemma having to force herself not to gasp. It wasn’t just any sweater, it was one she would wear on their rare trips back to work with Shield and one she knew had a tracker in it. Fitz had a plan.

The screen was filled with images of the clothes going on before it went into the closet and grabbed one of Fitz’s belts, using it on his wrists. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Coulson was weary by the time he pulled up to the Townhouse Fitzsimmons were currently calling home. It was a short distance from Doctor Radcliffe’s lab in a nice part of the city. A lovely park across the tree lined street. Mack let out a grunt of approval as he took it in, this being his first visit since they’d moved in.

They had been up almost all night taking statements and interrogating the Watchdogs. May breaking more than one in getting them to admit they had an outside benefactor as well as a handful of men that joined them on the raid that had disappeared not long after they had knocked everyone out. Coulson hoped Jemma might be able to shed some light onto this. 

He anxiously checked his phone again, having gotten no response from either of his former scientists when he’d sent a message informing them they were on their way. “Anything?” May asked her voice tight as she surveyed the house. Something clearly putting her on edge as well. 

Coulson shook his head and went to the door, knocking politely and getting nothing but silence in return. He tried again, this time louder and more insistent. Mack and May drawing their guns. Again there was no answer and Coulson tried the handle…finding it was unlocked. 

“Fitzsimmons?” Coulson called entering the home, May slipping past him with her gun drawn. Mack went left, mimicking her actions. 

The silence was almost deafening with only the sounds of cautious footfalls padding off the wood floors. Everywhere they looked they were surrounded by reminders of their friends from pictures to sketches of their old blueprints lining the walls. It was Mack who entered the kitchen and felt his heart stop, the bags of food sitting on the table. Reaching in the bag to find it was not only untouched but had long gone cold. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Mack grumbled turning to follow May and Coulson up the stairs. As with the rest of the house, it was empty. The trio ended in the Master Bedroom, Coulson kneeling down and picking up Fitz’s discarded watch that had been left on the floor. 

“There’s a recording,” Coulson said heavily. Sharing a look with the others before he pushed play. The scene that heard played out making their stomach’s turn. 

“Who the hell was that!?” Mack demanded after the recording was over. It had picked up clearly mid-conversation, Fitz demanding to know what had been done with Jemma before a male voice he didn’t recognize came over the recording.

“I don’t know,” Coulson said already fumbling with the small device. “May, call Doctor Radcliffe and have him listen, he might know. Whoever this is wants Fitz, well because he’s Fitz and likely needs him to work on something. Jemma is the leverage…”

“Or vise versa,” May added. And she was right with the pair of them it was a toss of a coin as to who some nefarious organization would be after. “And there’s more,” she added for the first time her voice betraying her worry. 

Coulson and Mack looked at her puzzled as it was rare to see her facade break. “I only learned the other day, Fitz doesn’t even know yet….Simmons is pregnant.” 

Mack turned and slammed his hand into the wall while Coulson cursed, now working the small device. Fitz had shown him how to work it before he left Shield. An agreement between the two men that if something ever happened to him he would leave the device if possible and thus a way of tracking them. Fitz himself embedding trackers in a number of their items after what happened with Hydra and Malick. 

Coulson let out a small grunt of victory as the tracker came up, showing a map and a moving red dot, they were still on the move. “We can make the calls on the way, they are still on the move!”

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Jemma sat huddled in the farthest corner she could manage in the cell they had put her into. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, knees drawn tightly to her chest as she hugged herself. It was white and sterile, reminding her a bit too much of Shield’s containment pods. 

She didn’t know exactly how long she’d been in there. Forson had drug her down once Fitz and her double had gotten in a car. He’d told her to rest up as he slammed to door leaving her alone with her thoughts...and her secret. Knowing she was carrying exactly what they had been after in their attempts with Fitz and the terror of what they would do to her and the baby. 

The door slipping open snapped her from her thoughts and Fitz was shoved in from the darkness seconds later. Jemma let out a sob at seeing him, looking exhausted and harried and his hands still bound behind hind his back. 

Fitz wasted no time crossing the room and placing himself in front of her. She could feel the relief coming off him in waves but he practically crowded her to the wall behind him, Forson appearing in the door seconds later. Jemma pulled herself up and set to work releasing the bindings.

“I’ll let you two rest up but I will be back. I suggest you both think long and hard about how we are going to proceed from here on out.” He said as he pulled the door shut. 

“Fitz,”Jemma cried as the belt dropped away and he spun to pull her into his arms. His nose buried in her hair and he took a long breath. 

“There’s my girl,” he whispered his own voice thick with emotion. 

“He…” Jemma started. 

Fitz shushed her and helped her down onto the floor so he could properly wrap her up in his arms. “When did they take you?” he asked more for himself than anything else. 

Jemma pulled tighter to him, “At the hearings, they made the swap with that...thing...there. Fitz, he was going to make me watch...and oh god...you…”

“I knew it wasn’t you. I would never do that to you Jem” he soothed. “Something seemed off from the minute I took you home but then the second its lips touched mine I knew for sure.”

Jemma could feel the tears burning again, “Fitz you don’t understand,” she said “what he was after….”

“I have a good idea of what he was after with a ruse like that,” Fitz said grimly. 

“They want us to make a baby Fitz...so they can enhance it. He said we were the ideal contributors. They’d been waiting for us to conceive and though we were taking too long. He was going to use what he got from you to with her to .impregnate me...but they’d...” she sobbed unable to bring herself to say it. 

Fitz couldn’t contain the growl of what that monster had put her through. How violated he felt for himself and even more for Jemma. “It’s okay, we stopped them. No one is putting a baby in you until you are good and ready. And it certainly won’t be here by a bloody lunatic. I promise that we are going to get out of here.”

“Fitz, you don’t understand,” Jemma said her voice dropping to a whisper not trusting that the room hadn’t been bugged. “I was going to surprise you on your birthday…” Nuzzling into his neck to hide her lips. “I’m already pregnant.”

Despite the shocking nature of the news, Fitz managed to keep his face impassive, though his grip tightened around her. “Are you sure?” he asked his voice shaking. 

Jemma only nodded, “I’m about nine weeks along by my maths.” 

She felt his hand gently cup her chin and lift her head to meet her eyes. Words not needed in that moment as with a mere look in his eyes and the brush of his lips he conveyed his love, excitement, and promise. The promise that they would get them, all of them out of there, after all the Calvary herself was on her way, and the Cavalry was going to be pissed. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Mack knew they needed to hurry, he knew his friends were in danger, and that one of them was pregnant. Being held by what Doctor Radcliffe had informed him was his crazy, yes used the word crazy, former partner Andrew Forson. Forson having stolen nearly all of Doctor Radcliffe’s research years ago and disappearing into the shadows. Radcliffe himself incredibly upset upon learning his young colleagues had been taken and it took May threatening him to get him to stay out of it and let the professionals handle it. 

But despite knowing all that Mack desperately wished that someone else was driving right now. Because Melinda May was like a bat out of Hell. The mechanic wincing as she pushed the vehicle to its limits hearing parts snap and squeal. While every traffic law in existence was thrown out the window. He sat in the back clutching to the supports as Coulson was up front with her, giving calmly giving directions as if they were out for a Sunday drive. Mack had been that calm until May had gone through that flock of sheep doing 50 and he was still in awe that she hadn’t hit a single one.. 

“I sent a message in the channels I know Daisy monitors to let her know of the situation,” Coulson said still ridiculously calm. “I’m sure if she is able to she will come and help. The news of the Watchdogs attack should have already had her in route. 

Mack agreed that if Daisy knew her friends were in danger she would come to help them. Not matter her feelings were at the moment about Shield. Fitzsimmons were her family and she would do whatever it took to help get them back. 

“The beacon stopped moving,” Coulson added as May came over the top of the hill and Mack counted a good five seconds of airtime. “We should be there within the hour.”

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fitz was bloody from fighting so hard. Forson and his men coming into their cell and grabbing at Jemma to take her to the lab. He’d managed to keep one or two of them off, but the re enforcements easily overwhelmed him. Jemma having no choice but to follow when they put a gun to his head. 

Fitz as bound in a similar chair to the one she’d been in earlier as he pulled and tried to tear himself free. Headless of the fact the had torn his wrists from his efforts. A gag had been shoved hastily in his mouth to stop his screaming and cursing. Jemma now on a table trembling as Forson laid out a tray of surgical instruments. A sob escaping her lips as he lifted her shirt up and exposed her stomach. 

“We’ve decided we will collect from you first,” He said calmly “then perhaps Doctor Fitz will be in a more cooperative mood. I understand this isn’t the usual method used for collection but the tip of this needle has a special camera on it that will allow me to see as I work.” As he spoke he pulled out a long needle with wires leading to a monitor. “I imagine there will be some burning.”

“Don’t please,” Jemma begged “please don’t do this.” 

Forson ignored her in favor wiping down her stomach. Jemma sobbed again and as the needle closed in she broke. Fearful of what would happen if he missed. “Stop! I’m already pregnant! Please stop! If you miss you could hurt the baby!” 

The scientist did freeze, a slow and wicked smile forming on his lips. “Is that so?” he purred dropping the needle and pulling a doppler from his supply cart. “Because if you are lying to me Doctor Simmons in some sort of stalling technique I am going to see that Doctor Fitz suffers immensely for it. After all we can’t go damaging our incubator.” 

Fitz snarled behind his gag and bucked in the restraints hearing her talked to like that. 

Jemma just looked at Fitz apologetically as the device was placed on her stomach. Forson only had to move it around for a few moments before the steady whoosh of a heart beat filled the room. Jemma let a few tears fall, having dreamed of hearing her baby’s heartbeat for the first time, but not like this. Her eyes met with Fitz’s as he ceased his struggles, tears of his own forming as he heard the confirmation that they had created something so incredibly precious together. 

Forson looked giddy, his smile only broadening as he moved the wand. “Ultrasound!” he demanded his hands practically shaking with excitement. One of the nameless minions complied, wheeling the machine up and Forson eagerly pushing it to Jemma’s stomach. 

The screen was turned away from them but something about the look on the scientists face made their blood run cold. “You two really are over achievers,” he said “oh you are the best thing I have ever taken from Holden.” . 

Jemma felt panic rising, “What?” she demanded.

Forson adjusted the wand a bit more before he nodded to the assistant to turn the screen for them. Even if Fitz had been next to her had had little hope of reading the mass of gray on the screens, but Jemma knew in an instant. “Twins,” she breathed seeing the two flickering heartbeats on the monitor..

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Daisy surveyed the scene from a distant rooftop, hacking the security camera’s surrounding the hotel to see the investigation for herself. Shield having seemed to have gathered all the evidence they needed and had moved on to clean up. 

With a few more clicks of the keys she brought up the notes Shield had on the incident and it was pretty cut and dry. Watchdogs attack high profile targets at a high profile hearing to get attention. Daisy ran down the risk of victims, the blood freezing in her veins as she saw a familiar one listed.

Jemma Simmons

Daisy found herself fighting the urge to grab her burner phone and call her friends to make sure she was okay. That those monsters hadn’t hurt her to make a statement to those who would help Inhumans. Instead running through a series of old Shield frequencies she knew Coulson used to communicate with May and Mack without the new Director knowing. 

Fitzsimmons have been taken, converging on following coordinates for rescue.

Taken.

Her friends had been taken.

Her friends needed her. And after what they had done to save her from Hive the risk they had taken following her onto Zephyr...to save her. And she would be damned if she didn’t return the favor. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Forson worked in the now silent lab, humming happily to himself as he laid out his supplies for the procedure. He’d had to sedate Doctors Fitz and Simmons after he declared he would be moving forward with his experiment and inject his carefully concocted serum into the womb. Not one but two babies in there to soak up his special mix. 

He’d tried to assure the future parents it shouldn’t harm the children, rather help to enhance their intelligence, strength, and endurance. There was also a chance with some of the ingredients would bestow them with powers along the lines of those Inhumans possessed. He had been trying to replicate the benefits of the crystals to those that didn’t have the gene. 

His assurances doing nothing to sooth them and both were to the point of hurting themselves trying to stop him. He was fairly certain he’d heard Doctor Fitz break his wrist trying to get out of the bonds.

He loaded up the needles before caressing Simmons face tenderly dried tears staining her cheeks., “I wish you would have trusted me and been part of this moment with me.” he lamented. “But we will just have to settle for you helping me with the results. Let’s get started.” 

Without further preamble he picked up the needle using the ultrasound to see where the tiny heart beats were at. The needle just about to pierce the tender skin when the door to the lab was unceremoniously broken, the body of Simmons double sailing through and crashing into the supply cart, her neck twisted at a terrible angle and eyes lifeless. 

An ominous rumbling coming from the hallway before the figure of Agent Johnson appeared in the door. “Where are they!?” She demanded stopping short as she took in the sight of the lab. Agents Coulson, Mackenzie, and May right behind her with weapons drawn. Quick and successive shots taking out the few guards he had in the room with him. All of their faces mired in horror at the sight. 

Fitz strapped to a chair, battered, bruised, his wrist a deep shade of purple. Jemma strapped to an exam table, shirt pulled up, The Ultrasound wand still on her stomach allowing the agents to see the tiny lives inside of her. 

May saw the needle first and reacted with feral cry. Forson barely having enough time to hit his panic button and summon more of his guards. He was not loosing them, not now, not when he was so close. The button pressed he cried out in pain as May’s foot connected with his chest and he was sure that he had bruised if not broken a few ribs. He crashed into the floor and closed his eyes, pretending to be unconscious rather than face her wrath. 

The team split up, Daisy and May running to Simmons while Mack and Coulson to Fitz. 

“Jemma,” Daisy said tears welling in her eyes seeing Jemma had angry bruises on her wrists as well from trying to get free. Her hand gently stroking her forehead while May removed the restraints. “Come on Jemma wake up, I’ve obviously missed a lot here and I need you to fill me in over dinner and those awful movies you guys like.” 

There was no response, Mack trying unsuccessfully to rouse Fitz as well. 

“Sedated,” Coulson growled finding a discarded syringe on the table by Fitz, recognizing the drug, and hurling it across the room in his fury. 

Mack carefully picked Fitz up, the engineer looking even worse in Mack’s arms. Coulson going and gather Jemma as tenderly as he could manage. Daisy not letting go of her friends hand until the last possible moment. 

 

“Forson’s gone,” May snarled realizing he had snuck away while they were distracted. His reinforcements arriving to further aid in his escape. 

The head raised his weapons at the Agent’s, “Hands up,” he ordered “and put the assets down, they are property of AIM.” 

It was Daisy who moved first raising her hands above her head and stepping forward. Her eyes ablaze and a wicked smirk on her face. “Those Assets as you call them are my best friends,” she started taking another measured step forward, heedless of the weapons trained on her. “They crawled across the universe, twice, to get back to each other. They are going to be parents, the best parents there are. And there is no way in Hell I’m letting you take that from them.” 

With that Daisy unleashed her fury, the guards unable to fire as she blasted them away as if they were bubbles in the wind. “If any of you get up, any of you try to stop us, you will look like that monstrosity over there,” May warned as Daisy continued to rumble the floors in warning. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Forson ran through the halls clutching his briefcase in his sweaty hands. The small case holding the most important of his research and what he would need to start over at the next base. He hadn’t expected the Inhuman, his reports saying that she had been on the run and out of contact for months now. 

So he ran. He had at least nine months to get his hands on Doctor Simmons and her babies again. There was still time to test his serum on his preferred subjects. 

The building was rumbling around him telling him his men had failed to take at least one of the Shield Agents down. Not having faith that he could take any of them down, merely using them as a decoy so he could get away. 

He threw the door open into the harsh afternoon light, ready to run to the SUV and disappear until the time was right to strike again.

“You went after the wrong targets,” a new yet familiar voice said. Forson’s lips curling into a smile as Holden Radcliffe emerged from behind his escape vehicle, gun in hand and trained on his former partner. 

“Did I?” Forson asked innocently. “I must commend you my old friend. The LMD program was invaluable in this little endeavor. I know what mistakes were made and will make sure to correct the issue in the future. Besides, you and I both know they are perfect….just like the other things I’ve taken from you over the years. You always had a good eye Holden and it’s nice to see that you’ve still got it. And I can see why you simply adore Leopold….why he could be your son right down to those brilliant blue eyes.”

“They are off limits,” Radcliffe said coldly and unwavering. 

Forson chuckled “Now that I’ve found them I am never going to stop coming for them. Not with Jemma pregnant,” the statement finally getting a little reaction from Radcliffe as he took a sharp intake of breath. “With twins none the less. I owe it to humanity to use them to bring about the next step in evolution.” 

“Never,” Radcliffe hissed. “You will never touch them again.”

Forson took a tentative step forward, “You won’t even know...not until it’s too late. I replaced her once and I will replace them both again. No matter where you hide them, who you have protecting them, be it you, Shield, or their freakish friends. I will get them and their chi….”

A single shot rang out Forson looking down at his chest in shock, blood blossoming from the wound before he collapsed to the ground. Radcliffe coming up and kneeling at his side. “You will never touch my son or his family again,” he whispered. 

Forson widened his eyes in shock at the statement before he coughed, blood trickling from his mouth. Faintly he could hear the doors opening and the Shield team emerging. Stunned to see Doctor Radcliffe kneeling next to a dying man. His fading eyes fixed on his unconscious prizes before turning to meet Radcliffe in the eye. “I will find them,” Forson said and his head fell to the side and eyes went dark. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fitz felt himself coming out of a pleasant haze, surrounded by warmth and the familiar press of Jemma curled up next to him. Blearily he opened his eyes to see her snuggled next to him taking a moment to kiss her head before snuggling back into the covers and go back to sleep when he realized with a start that the bedding was not those of his bedroom, rather the ones from the quarters they kept inside Doctor Radcliffe’s lab. While they were homey and a bit on the opulent side, they only used them when they got caught up working in the lab and they were too tired to make the journey home. 

Carefully sitting up as to not disturb Jemma he winced as the warm haze that had been enveloping him started to fade away giving way to pain. The the worst of which on his wrist that was now wrapped in a soft cast. 

“Easy,” Coulson said appearing at his side. Fitz not noticing he’d been in a chair next to the bed. Though everything else came crashing back. 

“Jemma, the babies!” he cried looking between Jemma and the former Director with pleading eyes. 

“Are just fine,” Coulson assured pulling a hand on his shoulder and easing him back down into the bed. “We got there in time and Doctor Forson didn’t do anything to them. Doctor Radcliffe ran a very extensive work up on both of you once we got you here.” 

Fitz visibly relaxed and slumped back in the bed. That motion finally enough to rouse Jemma, her face instantly wrought with fear and concern. Her hand flying to her stomach. Fitz placed his hand over hers and nuzzled into her ear. “They got there in time,” he whispered and Jemma let out a cry of relief burying her face in his shirt. Vaguely registering someone had put him in his Pajamas. 

“Thank you,” Fitz said his eyes watering as he stroked Jemma’s back. 

Coulson shook his head, “There is no thanks needed. Shield or no you are our family.” he said. A dark look crossing his face before he spoke again. “Unfortunately, the New Director needs to know what AIM wanted with you.” 

Jemma pulled herself up knowing she needed to take this one Fitz himself unaware of the scope of Forson’s plans for them. “There were a few things,” she started feeling her cheeks burn. “First was a child using our DNA and his modifications to create what he called the next evolution. Second was using myself and the child they would create as leverage for Fitz to force him to program a contingent of the LMD’s. He said their first target was Shield.” 

Coulson allowed himself a moment of anger again. “Did you see any of the LMD’s aside from our own? Who they were going to target?”

Jemma could only shake her head, “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t see any of the others. But he was clear he needed Fitz to program them, not build, meaning they are already out there.” 

“Doctor Radcliffe is already on it and when you are able I would hope you could help him in developing a way to scan for LMD”s and a more sophisticated EMP device we can use to take them out should more than one be at a location. As for the targets, we have turned Daisy loose in all her wireless fury on AIM’s network.” Coulson said delighted to see the two light up at the mention of their friend. “Pretty sure I can persuade her to take a break from redistributing their assets long enough to come say hi.” 

“That would be lovely Sir,” Jemma said unable to stifle the yawn that followed. 

“But first I want you two to rest for a few more hours. You're safe here and Doctor Radcliffe has threatened anyone that dares come after you be it Shield or AIM….we aren’t going anywhere anytime soon either.” he added sincerely. Watching as they were rapidly losing their battle to stay awake and silently slipped out of the room. May and Mack each occupying a chair outside their door. Neither one having any intention of moving anytime soon. 

Fitz waited until the door had closed before caressing Jemma’s stomach tenderly, “We have a lot to talk about,” He said with a hint of humor in his voice. 

Jemma smiled pulling him even closer, “We do, but for now that can wait. Right now I just want you to hold me.” 

Fitz responded in kind, wrapping his injured arm around her so both hands were rubbing her stomach his lips peppering her face with kisses before he snuggled into the pillows. “For as long as you like,” he said. 

End

A/N: Okay again Anon, sorry if that wasn’t what you wanted….but thanks for reading. As always feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
